Jusqu'à la toute fin
by La plume rouge
Summary: Petite pensée d'un homme pour son meilleur ami défunt. /DeathFic/Reim-centric/ -OS-


**Voilà, un très court OS mais j'étais d'humeur triste aujourd'hui. J'étais en période d'examens récemment, alors j'avais besoin de décompresser. J'espère que ce ficlet vous plaira et que vous passerez malgré tout un agréable moment. Maintenant je vais arrêter d'écrire et je vous laisse découvrir cette DeathFic.**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI.**

**RATING : K+**

**IMPORTANT : Reim-centric.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je savais qu'à un moment tu finirais par tomber, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait faire aussi mal. J'ignorais qu'un jour je pourrais ressentir autant de douleur à te voir t'éteindre. Car finalement, le plus dur ne fût pas de te laisser partir, le plus dur avait été de te voir souffrir. J'en ai même souhaité ta mort. Te rends-tu compte de mon égoïsme ? Toi qui disais être la personne la plus égocentrique de la planète. Je crois être au moins arrivé à ton niveau. J'étais tellement aveuglé par la souffrance qui m'envahissait que j'étais fermé à ta douleur, au lieu de t'encourager et de prendre soin de toi. La façon dont tu tentais de résister était à la fois terrible et angoissante. Je ne supportais plus de te voir lutter pour que ton cœur continue de battre. Je voulais que tu arrêtes d'endurer tout ça et que tu retrouves une vie normale. Une vie normale, Xerx. As-tu jamais eu une vie ordinaire ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détermination dans ton œil de sang. Je me suis demandé comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je crois avoir compris. J'étais ton meilleur ami, non ? Non, je _suis _ton meilleur ami. Comment ai-je pu t'abandonner si lâchement ?

J'aurais dû rester à tes côtés pour que tu puisses supporter ton affliction jusqu'à vaincre le mal qui te rongeait. Je n'y arrivais pas. Quel abject pleutre j'ai fait ! Alors, j'ai essayé de me faire mal. Très mal. Essaye de ne pas être trop en colère, tout de même. Regarde, je suis toujours en vie. Mais…

Je ne sentais pas la lame qui entaillait ma peau, car au fond, je ne pouvais pas plus souffrir qu'en ce moment-là. La torture que je m'infligeais n'était rien comparée à mon cœur qui saignait de te voir dans cet état. Si faible, si vulnérable, si tourmenté. Comment aurais-je pu, ne serait-ce que penser, à mes tâches quotidiennes ? Tout mon être hurlait pour toi, pour ton âme, pour que tu restes parmi nous et que tu cesses d'hurler ta peine.

Je t'aime, Xerx.

Comme… non, comme personne.

Tu ne l'as jamais compris. Ou alors faisais-tu semblant. Dans un sens, je pense que ma deuxième supposition est la plus véridique. Tu faisais toujours semblant, Xerx. Semblant de ne pas avoir peur, semblant d'être mauvais. Semblant de ne pas tenir à Sharon et moi. Car je me rappelle bien tes dernières paroles, Xerx. Je ne les ai pas oubliés et je doute que je les oublierais.

« _- Adieu, ma fratrie. »_

Ta fratrie. Nous étions ta famille. J'étais heureux que tu l'admettes.

Je n'oublierais jamais.

JAMAIS.

Ton œil qui se ferme doucement, comme le battement léger d'une aile de papillon de nuit. Ton iris rouge qui me fixe, avec ton dernier souhait. « Prends soin d'elle ». Bien sûr que je prendrais soin de Sharon. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ne t'en fais plus, Xerx. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Je serais toujours là pour mon frère.

Je pose doucement deux doigts sur ta paupière fermée, close sur cette œil de sang que j'aimais tant, et je baise doucement ton front.

- Je t'aime, Xerx, je murmure.

Puis je t'enlace et je m'écarte avec regret, tandis que la dernière ombre du cercueil se referme sur toi. Tu vas tellement me manquer, Xerx. Jamais plus je ne te reverrais. Ni ton corps de glace, ni tes yeux de sang, ni même ta chevelure de neige. Rien. Mais tu seras toujours là.

Je pose une main sur mon cœur. Et je pleure.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Jamais je ne t'oublierais, Xerx.

Car je ne t'ai jamais oublié, même jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai presque faillit pleurer en l'écrivant, mais dans un sens, je suis triste. Alors je ne sais pas ce que ce ficlet vaut.**

**Voulez-vous bien m'éclairer ?**


End file.
